


Liam

by AiLikeHeda



Series: Danvers sisters nights [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiLikeHeda/pseuds/AiLikeHeda
Summary: Alex arrives at her sister's appartment after a hard day at work and they enjoy their family time.





	Liam

**Author's Note:**

> Not great summary I'll give you that. Just a small fic to make your day better.

“What is wrong with people?” asked Alex rhetorically as she stepped into Kara’s apartment.

Kara told herself that she must have just left the DEO about half an hour ago and passed by Zoe’s on her road before heading here, judging by the brunette’s grey legging and black hoodie and also by the deep frown firmly set on her face. Alex’s arms were both taken so Kara hurried herself towards her.

“Heeey! It’s my favorite little nephew. Hi, Liam!”

The blonde reached out to the baby boy wiggling in Alex’s right arm and lifted him in her own arms, careful to be as gentle as possible. The boy immediately mimicked his aunt’s expression with a wide smile.

“Kar, you only got one”

“And he IS my favorite.”

Alex rolled her eyes before walking by them and putting her things on the counter. Kara turned around and went to sit on her couch, placing the baby in her lap. Alex turned her head towards them, while emptying the bags of food, and couldn’t suppress the grin sneaking on her face at seeing her sister and her little boy playing together.

The little family played, ate, talked, just enjoying the presence of each other.

“What happened today?” asked Kara as Alex made her way back towards them.

“Urgh, it was awful” the brunette replied.

Alex let herself fall into the comfort of the couch, placing the boxes of takeout on the small table before them.

“I can’t tell that; what’s with the smell?”

“Oh,” the agent stopped smelling at her skin, “shit that’s never going to fade away” she said with a big frown. “We still don’t what kind of alien it was, but it was covered in a queasy green fluid, so when I tackled him, I couldn’t avoid it.”

She paused smelling her hand again.

“Man, I took three showers!”

“You should try a bath instead” said Kara.

“Yes, I’ll try that” Alex replied, the frustration not leaving her face.

Kara stood up, Liam still in her arms, and went to place him in the baby park taking a not so small part of her living room. The blonde loved her nephew with all her heart and Alex couldn’t be more thrilled about it, although she knew her sister would be the best aunt ever. Kara sat on the couch and grabbed her first box of Potstickers.

“What about your day?” asked Alex.

“Oh well, I wrote an article for Snapper. I think he’s starting to like me. I’ll wear him down” she added raising her fist and Alex chuckled. “I also did a little of superheroing and then I went home because I didn’t want to miss my two favorite people.”

“What a suck-up!” Alex rolled her eyes.

“Alex!” Kara warned with a look at Liam. “I wonder how you’re going to rearrange his speaking disorders when he’ll grow up.”

“Or he’ll end up just like me” the brunette replied with a smirk.

“Oh, we’re so screwed” said Kara for herself.

They both giggled as the little boy watched them with an air of ‘what are you talking about’.

“Does Zoe talk like that too?” asked the blonde.

“No,” Alex’s tone became serious, “this girl seems perfect.”

“Isn’t it a good thing?”

“No, I’m sure she’s hiding something.”

“You really need to let your ‘special agent’ mind at the DEO when you’re out of work. You’re being more and more paranoid”

Alex turned her head to her and threw her a deadly glare. But her sister was familiar with those so she maintained the glare with an arch of her brow.

“I’m not paranoid.”

“Yes you are.”

“No, I’m farsighted.”

“Right” the blonde replied with a puff of laughter.

“Stop worrying about her, I have a good instinct and I think Zoe will be great for Liam.”

Alex stared at her son before huffing and grabbing a box of food.

“I hate when you’re right.”

“Then you’re probably upset most of the time” answered Kara with a smirk.

The brunette punched her on the shoulder and her sister faked a small ‘ouch’ before laughing. They turned around when Liam made a squeak as he stood holding the park barrier.

“Oh, you must be starving watching us eat” said Kara as she stood up again and grabbed her nephew under his armpits. “I’m going to give you some Chinese food.”

“No, you won’t” replied Alex.

“Yes I will. Don’t worry I can keep your mom away as I give you some.”

“Kar, stop!”

Alex rose from the couch when her sister put her son on the opposite side of it. Kara put herself between Liam and Alex and stretched her right arm towards the brunette to keep her at bay with no effort. Alex struggled against the strong arm and Liam burst out laughing at the scene as Kara placed a lukewarm Potsticker in his mouth, his voice filling the room, and the two girls couldn’t suppress the smiles that appeared on their faces.


End file.
